Hawk-eye No. 2
DSCN1159.JPG|hawkeye folding plate no 2 hawkeye.JPG|kodak hawkeye folding pack no2 camera DSCN1156.JPG|kodak hawkeye folding pack no2 camera DSCN1161.JPG| kodak hawkeye folding pack no2 camera DSCN1160.JPG| kodak hawkeye folding pack no2 camera __TOC__ Origins The original Hawk-eye cameras were made by the Boston Camera Co., which was taken over by Blair Camera Co. in 1890, in turn taken over by Eastman Kodak in 1899. This is the reason why there's no Hawk-eye No. 1 in the Kodak list: that camera, a 4×5 inch plate camera, was made by the original company.'' source'': Cardboard and leatherette http://static.flickr.com/65/168880905_9be4b730b3_t.jpg It probably wasn't a very expensive camera. The Hawk-eye No. 2 has a cardboard body (on the example in the photograph, the cardboard is showing on the edges). The body is covered with black leatherette and it has a real leather strap on top. They were made from 1913 onwards and this particular oneg was produced in Great Britain (see leatherette imprint). It uses 120 film to make 6×9 cm pictures. Since it was made in Britain, 2 ¼ × 3 ¼ inch is probably a better way of describing the format. Viewfinder and lens http://static.flickr.com/63/168880906_bb2cf34093_t.jpg The Hawk-eye No. 2 has two viewfinders. Both are prism finders, one seen from above and the other from the right side of the camera. There is a simple meniscus lens. An ad placed inside the camera advises you to insist on Kodak 120 film, either regular or Verichrome. Verichrome Pan is of course not a colour film, but a black and white film with better sensivity to red (see link). Transport and opening the camera http://static.flickr.com/73/168880907_4da60202b8_s.jpg http://static.flickr.com/51/168880908_911a7ac2b6_s.jpg Film is wound with this double lever, turned in the direction of the arrow. Frames are counted via a red window in the back. Opening the camera is less obvious. Even after opening the eye-locks, the two parts stay firmly together. Only after winding and pulling out the double winding lever will they come apart. Shutter and aperture The shutter is of the simple "guillotine" type. It has just one speed, which sounds like 1/30s. Two apertures are available through a pull-out strap on the top of the box. This will put openings of different diameters in the pathway of the light. Simpler versions: original Model C and 50th anniversary camera Kodak Eastman Anniversary Camera.JPG|Kodak Eastman Anniversary|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/52013582@N07/7314437586/ The Hawk-Eye No. 2 model C of 1913 was a simpler model with just one viewfinder, and no choice of aperture. The camera was reissued in 1930 as anniversary giveaway of Eastman Kodak Co. for 550,000 children at the age of 12. Links * a large collection of Kodak Box cameras on OZcamera *Various models of Hawk-Eye No.2 at Sylvain Halgand's www.collection-appareils.fr : *Kodak Hawkeye No. 2 (Model "C") picture and additional information Antique_Camera_Guy Flickr Photostream *Kodak Eastman Anniversary Camera picture and additional information Antique_Camera_Guy's Flickr Photostream ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk Eye N°2A model B Fox's Silver Anniversary ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk Eye N°2A model B The Fox Co ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2 Model C ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2 Model C ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2 Model C ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2 Model C ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2 Model C ** Kodak Rainbow Hawkeye N°2 model C The Fox co ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2A Folding mod. B ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2A Model B ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2A Model B ** Kodak Rainbow Hawk-Eye n°2A Model B ** Kodak Anniversary Kodak * The Kodak Hawk-Eye Box camera page by Remy Steller * Portrait Hawkeye Model No 2 at r-kobus.eu Category: Bestiary Category: Eyes Category: Kodak Category: 6x9 box Category: H Category: 1911-1914